<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Create A World Where I Cannot Exist by Reading_Likes100</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826540">To Create A World Where I Cannot Exist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_Likes100/pseuds/Reading_Likes100'>Reading_Likes100</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Calculating!Boruto, Cold!Boruto, Disaster of a Family, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Hatred, Male Haruno Sakura, The Author is Cruel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_Likes100/pseuds/Reading_Likes100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you do what you do?"</p><p>To create a world where I cannot exist</p><p>Or<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>A story of a boy who was put through trials and tribulations that nobody should ever have to face. And his answer to why he does what he does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Create A World Where I Cannot Exist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, my first fanfiction! I expect to do terribly, but I hope to please you guys! So, without further ado, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>This first chapter is just a prologue, as I have yet to finish writing the first chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>The upload schedule will be once a month (hopefully)! I have high school, and subsequently, college to take care of (<strike>Also, I'm lazy</strike>).</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sorry, and thanks for taking an interest.</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>CYA!!!</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Reading_Likes100!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>P.S.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The first chapter (A Shifting Of Tides) should be out hopefully by Sunday.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>